Gathering: Gods requiem
by SAINTGARGOMON
Summary: this is the first of my fanfictions i am writing tell me what you think about it
1. Chapter 1: A call to Arms

I would like first to say that I do not own nor do I know anyone who owns the characters appearing in this Fan fiction. This is my first fiction to so please be honest thank you.  
  
  
  
The Cast of hero's-  
  
  
  
DragonballZ/Gt- Goku, Vegeta, Piccolo, Gohan, Goten, Trunks, Tien, Krillin, 16, 17, 18, Ubuu, Buu, Shin, Kibito, Videl, and Dende.  
  
  
  
Digimon Tamers- Takato, Henry, Rika, Jeri, Kazu, Kenta, Susie, Alice, Ryo, Yamaki, Guilmon, Terriermon, Renamon, Leomon, Guardromon, MarineAngemon, Lopmon, Dobermon, Monodramon, Impmon, and Calumon.  
  
  
  
B.T.V.S- Buffy, Willow, Xander, Spike, Anya, Tara, Dawn, and Giles.  
  
  
  
Dark Angel- Max, Zack, Logan, Joshua, and Alec.  
  
  
  
Transformers- Optimus Prime, Ultra Magnus, Koji, Cerebros, Fortress Maximus, X-brawn, Sideburn, Prowl, and Tai.  
  
  
  
V.H.D- D, Hand, Doris, Dan, Lamika, Mier, and Charlotte.  
  
  
  
Sailor Moon- Sailor Moon, Mars, Mercury, Jupiter, Venus, Mini Moon, and Pluto.  
  
  
  
Gundam Wing- Heero, Qautre, Duo, Trowa, Wufei, and Zechs.  
  
  
  
Angel- Angel, Cordillia, Wesley, Gunn, and Freddie.  
  
  
  
Guyver- Sho and Zeus.  
  
  
  
Medabots- Ikki, Medabee, Rokusho, Baton, and Phantom Renegade.  
  
  
  
Villains- Lots of them and the all want he same thing to take over the universe but unlike them the hero's could care less about what these guys want.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
CHAPTER 1: The Call To Arms.  
  
  
  
Sunnydale California- (Angel and his crew have come into town for a visit but they could not have chosen the worst times.) So Xander anything else you want to share or let us in on. Why is every one blaming me for this? Oh lets see now maybe its because you are to blame for this you ninny! Shouted a frustrated Spike. Just then Anya and 20 vampires exploded into the magic box and attacked everyone. Now your going to pay for what you all have done to me Anya said in a sadistic tone. Just then a young girl came into the store. Excuse me I'm looking for my brother Henry have you seen him? No one here by that name kid but you'll do. Anya no she's just a little girl. Don't Xander just don't say another word. You are the one who caused all of this and this girl is paying for your sins. What's your name child don't be afraid of me at least not yet any way. My name is Susie and my brother wont like what your trying to do to he, Terriermon and me will get you and so will Lopmon to. Any one else I should worry about or should that be all. No Beelzemon will come for me too he hates it when someone try's too hurt his friends. Well then ill start trembling when the tooth fairy gets here to. Just then a motorcycle was heard pulling up outside and a boy shouting out the young girls name. Susie are you in there Henry shouted. Henry help me please. Susie a young boy came in about 13 years old and ran towards the little girl. Henry the little girl jumped into his arms and held on as if her life depended on it. What in the world is going on in here? You're just in time to die with your sister. Kid get out of here now Buffy demanded as Anya came towards the two children. Just then someone outside could be heard shouting double impact. The explosion knocked Anya away and killed half of the vampires. When the smoke cleared a man or what looked like a man stood before everyone. Who the hell are you and why did you do that a pissed of Anya asked. Oh what Susie didn't tell you the names Beelzemon and I am taking these kids out of here. Oh yeah you and what army? That would be us lady Gargolaser, Cococrusher!! After the surprise attacks from Gargomon and Wendigomon Anya was screaming and crying about how Xander should still pay for what he did to her.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
And what exactly did he do to you lady a now restored Impmon asked after being joined by Henry and the others. First introductions are in order my names Henry this is my sister Susie and these three troublemakers are Terriermon, Lopmon, and Impmon. After Buffy and Angel introduced themselves and their crew they told Henry and the others about what had happened. So you guys can relate to me right I mean I did do the right thing and all. Actually to tell you the truth I think you and her are both bakas. Terriermon momintai will you please asked Henry. Momintai wont help these two-stated Impmon after hearing what they all had to say it is his fault. Yeah I agree said Lopmon Xander seems constantly focused on you Buffy as if he's in love with you still and your feeding that part of him by always taking his side. You two are friends that's all buddy you have a good girl here and you blew it get over Buffy and move on will you your making me sick about this. You know I have to agree with everything they just said kudos to you Impmon said Angel. Hey shut up dead boy your no longer in her life because you walked away remember and as for Anya and me we moved to fast got that. Moved to fast my digital foot your in denial get over it already will you. Just then Susie's D-arc started to beep wildly. What's that thing doing? There's a Digimon in the area its probably the one who sent us here to, where are we again? You're in Sunnydale California and its pretty nasty around here with all the vampires and other creepiness here, you want us to come with. Sure all of you can come we sure could use some backup. So what kind of spell did you use to call those little pigmy demons up? Anya stop it will you. No it's okay Willow and we didn't use any spells of any kind they digivoled. What's digivolve? Asked a dumfounded Wesley. They share our energy and evolve into a higher form answered Henry. I'll explain the rest on the way. So this digital world exists on a different plain separate from our own? Yes my friends, sister and myself went there with my fathers friend Yamaki to see our Digimon when we were attacked by a Digimon then a storm hit and separated us and next I know were here? Uh Henry would this Digimon your looking for be a giant clown of some sort asked Gunn. Yeah why I think I found him. Trump sword!! Everyone get down right now! Who the frilly fuck is that asked willow. Allow me to introduce my self I am Piedmon and the last thing you will ever see with your living eyes.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Oh man Piedmon he's a mega level Digimon his trump sword and clown trick attacks make him twice as dangerous. Okay so how do we take him out asked a confused Buffy. I am not so easily taken out slayer. How do you know who I am? My master has sent us here to destroy you and these meddlesome children before you can get in his way of universal domination. What do you mean us Impmon asked? He is not alone fool, Scourge transform. Now what a giant robot and what seem to be the ugliest demons I have seen in my life. I am Scourge leader of the decepticons and these are my comrades Lord Slug and the Zoanoids. Were surrounded and out numbered too dammit where's help when you really need it. To bad you wont get any here. Suddenly out of nowhere energy blast hit Scourge and his buddies scattering them apart. Okay now who was that? every one get down Burning attack!! Pressure Cannon!! Blaze blaster!! Wow thanks who ever you are. Behind the group stood a huge red robot a boy with purple hair and what looked to be like a cyborg. Your welcome but now's not the time for introducing ourselves I agree shouted Henry lets get rid of these guys first ready Terriermon? Always buddy, alright then Digimodify, Biomerge activate Terriermon Biomerge to Megagargomon, Impmon digivolve to Beelzemon, Beelzemon mode change to blast mode. Digimodify matrix digivolution activate. Lopmon digivolve to Wendigomon, Wendigomon matrix digivolve to Antylamon. Bunny blade!! Dark cannon!! Gargomissiles!! The attacks all hit their objective targets. Then the purple hair kid ran up to slug and the Zoanoids and pulled moves that made Angel, Buffy, and Spike gawk in awe at how flawless and effortlessly he beat them. After the battle the new guy came up and introduced himself and his friends. Hi my names Sho and these are my friend's trunks and Optimus prime. Let me guess some time today you were in a huge fight with someone then a huge thunderstorm appeared and swept you here. Yes we met up and came into town together when we saw the attack. Thanks for your help but we have no idea what's going on do you know anything. Sorry were just as stumped as you just then the sky started to rumble as if it were ready to come crashing down and a violent thunderstorm appeared the high winds picked everyone up from the grown and then swooped them away from the city next thing they knew the were all in the middle of some misty room with others who were barely conscious or out cold. Where are we and who are all these people.  
  
  
  
You got me said Beelzemon we need to see if they need help they could be hurt. Okay does any one need an aspirin or some Tylenol? Xander that's not funny. What I was being modest. Trust me Xander its not your strong point a familiar voice inquired. Oh god Giles are you okay what happened. I am fine everyone was given something called sensu beans by the man with the spiked up hair. Dad, Goku are you all right I thought you were lost in that storm. We're all right son but where are we. Perhaps I can explain that to you boomed a loud voice. Greetings I am Kismet the guardian mother of the universe and I have gathered you all here to help me save it from total annihilation. So the legends are true a short purple man said as he and have the room bowed down on one knee Giles included. Giles who is this women? Shut up and kneel down all of you we must do as she says. We are at your command kismet and will do what ever it takes to help. To be continued. 


	2. Chapter 2: Fortunes favor

First of all I would like to apologize to all of you for bringing you here under these dreadful circumstances but you where all scattered about that this was the only way to bring you here. Wait a damn minute lady you kidnap and then dump all of us in the middle of nowhere then expect us to help you out because you cant take care of your own problems well fuck that I want out of here an enraged young girl screamed. Max please try to understand that I mean none of you any harm, if you will give me a chance to explain everything to you but first why don't all of you introduce yourselves to each other to ease the tension after that I will tell you why you are here. Okay well my names Max and while I'm not sure why I was brought here I can tell you for sure that it really pisses me off. Anyway this is Logan and the big guy right there is Joshua. The other two are my brother Zack and the other one is Alec. Okay everyone else go ahead and give us all your names. Be quite boy you are a guest here like the rest of us so show a little more respect to everyone! Hey you want a piece of me pal why don't you bring yourself and that spiked up ass hairstyle of yours over here I'll show what a real ass kicking is all about. No stop it both of you this is not the reason I brought you here you must work together. Yeah-right lady whatever you say and don't think I forgot about you pal will settle our argument later. Vegeta held up his arm and fired a ki blast into an open space that exploded with tremendous force. Well I guess we're up next then my names Goku and these are my sons Gohan and Goten the young girl right here is Vidal. I am Vegeta prince of al sayians and this is my son Trunks anything else you got to say to me smart-ass or should we skip the formalities. No sir I'm cool sorry about that hair crack. Humph stupid ass baka. I am piccolo and this is Dende, Tien, Buu and Ubuu. The names Krillin and this is my wife 18and her brother 17 and that's 16. I am Shin and this is Kibito. Okay my name is Ikki I'm a medafighter and this is my medabot Medabee the others are Rokusho, Baton, and this character is phantom renegade. First and for most I am my own medabot and why do you keep doing that Ikki. Now hold on just a darn minute here I helped you win all those robattles and you would be in a dumpster if it weren't for me (during the argument Most of the other groups were wondering about each others and thinking why the hell are the even there most were not heroes others wanted to stop being heroes and the rest really didn't care either way). Are you two done now because the rest of us want to know why were here an annoyed Meier said.  
  
  
  
We will go next then I am D I am a vampire hunter and these are Doris and her brother Dan. I am Lamika lee of the house of Lee and I am a dunpeal like lord D the others are Meier link and Charlotte Elbourne. Wait a minute did you say dunpeal that's not possible they don't exist. But here we stand right before your eyes. And a dunpeal is exactly what Buffy asked? The half-breed spawn of a human and a vampire and very hard to kill. We are up next I supposed my name is Giles and this is Buffy she is a vampire slayer the young girl is her sister dawn the others here are willow, Tara, Anya, Xander, and… Spike? What are you doing here? I summoned him as well Giles and there is another reason that will come to light soon. Okay I'm Angel this is Cordillia, Wesley, Gunn, and Freddie. Now that's how it's done you introduce yourself and be quick about it. And who better to do it then a guy who doesn't even matter to this cause. You I've had about enough of your smart-ass mouth Xander. O yeah well obviously Buffy hasn't because you weren't the one who had to see her go through all she did her mother dying being ripped out of heaven she died twice and not one person here no what she has to go through not one. Wow that actually is the best bullshit I have heard in my life Vegeta laughed out loud followed by Goku and Krillin. What's so damn funny you don't laugh at someone's misfortunes especially that. Pipe down you stupid ass oh I died twice the worlds coming to an end and I'm sleeping with a vampire that I hate oh whoa is me big fucking deal. I died twice myself kakarot here died three times and Krillin how many times did you die well lets see now here oh uh damn I'm out. What you're sleeping with spike after all he's done to you. Be quite human he could not have done any worst then what I have done. And what might that be. Perhaps its best I show you kismet said and after a few minutes of flashbacks Xander finally shut up and the others introduced themselves. We are the sailor scouts we fight for truth love and justice be aware on behalf of the moon we will punish evildoers. Okay how corny was that whispered the cyborg that helped save Buffy and the others. And exactly who are you? My name is Sho and this is Zeus we are guyvers biowarriors who fight an international corporation called chronos. They develop bio weapons called Zoanoids that want to conquer man and the earth. I guess were last my names Takato and these are my friends Guilmon, Henry, Terriermon, Rika, Renamon, Jeri, Leomon, Kazu, Guardromon, Kenta, MarineAngemon, Susie, Lopmon, Alice,  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Dobermon, Yamaki, Calumon, Impmon, and last but not least Ryo and Monodramon. Okay now tell us what you want us to do for you. The blackstar system I am sure you have heard of it shin. It can't be it was destroyed during the creation event horizon. How could it have come back there is no way it could have survived? Well obviously it has and it has gathered forces to help spread its evil grip upon the universe that is why I called you here. What is this place anyway? Its called cybertron and we welcome you here in peace I am Optimus prime this is Ultra Magnus. The others behind you are prowl x-brawn sideburn koji Cerebros and tia. Tell us about this blackstar system will you please. Long before the creation of his universe there existed a place where the darkest of souls lay in the middle of the galaxy a living solar system that fed off the evil it caused through out eons. And only its own heart rivaled the chaos it created. What happened to it a great being came into this wretched place and stood at the center of this chaos and with a wave of his hand a light so brilliant eradicated every trace or so we thought? Why bring us here then out of everyone in the world would you choose us to save the universe? I have seen all the deeds you have done and they are remarkable the feats you accomplished alone are great but together you can be an unstoppable force and I would not have brought you here if I did not believe in any of you. Well what do you guys say should we help her or wait for this thing to come and wipe out everything we know and all we love? I say fight and I know everyone else agrees with me right? Yeah kid were in we'll make this thing wish it never came back into existence. Thank you a ship is waiting for you on the surface god speed to all of you and take care I will be in touch.  
  
  
  
Next chapter getting to the ship is harder then they expected when a new enemy challenges our heroes to a death duel. Until then. 


End file.
